Beautiful Nightfall
by daezelbb
Summary: Saat-saat manis serta indah Sehun dan Luhan di senja hari. Bad Summary! Ah taulah bingung mau bikin summary-,-
SFF "BEAUTIFUL NIGHTFALL"

Author : daezelbb (Oh Sehan)

Cast : Luhan(girl) × Sehun(boy)

WARNING : Rating T! Sangat out of character! GS for Luhan! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! Hati-hati typo! Kalau ada kesamaan judul dan jalan cerita, bukan hasil plagiat! Mungkin hanya

kebetulan! Setelah baca RCL please.., gomawo, Happy reading!

.

.

.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _BEAUTIFUL NIGHTFALL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

LUHAN POV

Duduk di rooftop saat sore hari untuk melhat matahari terbenam adalah hobiku dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan untukku. Menurutku suasana senja setelah matahari terbenam sangatlah indah. Aku sangat menyukai hal ini. Menurutku dengan melakukan hal ini dapat mengurangi stress-ku.

"Tik . . tik . . tik . . tik"

"Eum.., pukul lima sore, matahari akan terbenam pukul enam kurang lima belas menit. Berarti masih ada waktu 45 menit," Gumamku sambil melihat jam tangan putih yang ku kenakan di pergelangan tangan kiriku.

"Jadi.., apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Gumamku lagi lalu mendengus. "Aigo Luhan…kau mandi terlalu cepat sore ini. Biasanya setengah enam kau baru selesai mandi. Apakah kau hari ini terlalu antusias untuk melihat matahari terbrenam?" Ujarku pada diriku sendiri. Ah.., aku menyesal. Pakai tadi aku rela menunda mengerjakan tugas matematika-ku demi melihat matahari terbenam. Tapi kalau sudah terlanjur di rooftop untuk menunggu matahari terbenam, untuk turun pun sudah malas. :3

"Chogiyo Princess..," Seseorang menyapaku, namun berhasil membuatku jantungan. Padahal dia menyapaku dengan suara pelan. :3

"Ah! Yak! Sehun-ah kau mengagetkanku!" Protesku sesaat setelah mengetahui siapa yang menyapaku tadi.

"Ah, mianhae..," Ujarnya sambil terkekeh.

"Eh, bagaimana bisa kau ada disini? Apa jangan-jangan kau bisa berteleportasi? Aaa! Aigoo…! Bagaimana ini? Sehun-ku bisa berteleportasi!" Aku heboh sendiri. Hah, berlebihan memang, tapi inilah sifatku.

Sehun terkekeh untuk kedua kalinya melihat tingkahku yang heboh sendiri.

"Ahahaha.., aniya, aku naik memakai tangga itu," Jawabnya sambil menunjuk tangga kayu yang ia sandarkan di dinding bawah rooftop-ku.

"Mwoya?! Kenapa harus pakai tangga, Sehun-ah? Kau ini aneh sekali. Padahal lewat pintu depan kan bisa. Lalu kau masuk ke dalam, lalu naik kesini. Lagipula eomma sedang pergi ke rumah halmeoni. Jadi kau bisa leluasa masuk ke rumahku," Responku panjang lebar.

"Luhannie sayang.., tidakkah kau sadar, eum? Ah, atau kau lupa?" Sehun malah membelai rambutku dengan lembut.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku bingung. Aku tetap membiarkannya membelai rambutku.

"Kekeke.., pintu depan rumahmu, kau kunci. Pintu samping maupun belakang juga kau kunci. Semua jendela pun tertutup rapat. Aku sudah mencoba membuka semuanya, namun hasilnya nihil. Dan aku tak tega kalau harus memecah kaca jendela rumahmu agar bisa masuk kerumahmu," Jelas Sehun.

 _Doeengg.._

Mendengar penjelasannya, seketika aku mematung. Rasa malu dan bodoh bercampur aduk. 'Aigo Luhan! Bagaimana bisa kau sebodoh ini! Jelas-jelas tadi kau mengunci semua pintu dan jendela rumahmu. Kenapa dengan pede-nya kau suruh Sehun masuk lewat pintu depan? Pakai mengatai Sehun aneh, pula. Babo Luhan!' Aku merutuki kebodohanku sendiri.

"Wae? Kenapa diam, eoh? Sudahlah lupakan saja. Yang penting sekarang aku sudah berhasil ada disini," Ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum manis. Aku pun ikut tersenyum, lalu berhambur untuk memeluknya.

"Kau tidak menertawakanku?" Tanyaku dengan suara pelan.

"Ani, kenapa harus ditertawakan? Lagipula kalau aku menertawakanmu nanti kau ngambek. Dan bahaya kalau sampai kau ngambek," Jawab Sehun. Lagi-lagi aku dibuat tersenyum olehnya.

"Gomawo Sehun-ah! Saranghae!" Ucapku lantang, lalu mencium pipi Sehun sekilas.

"Nado saranghae, my Princess..," Balasnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Kami terus bergurau sehingga tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.45 p.m KST. Langit yang tadinya biasa-biasa saja sudah mulai menampakkan semburat kemerahan indahnya. Sinar oranye dari matahari memancar dengan indahnya.

"Hua! Sehun-ah! Lihat! Mataharinya sudah mulai terbenam!" Seruku histeris sambil mengguncang lengan namjachingu-ku. Sehun hanya tersenyum. Lalu ia mencium pipiku sekilas.

"Nde, itu indah sekali. Tapi tak lebih indah dari dirimu, my baby Luhannie..," Sahut Sehun yang berhasil membuatku blushing.

"Ah iya! Ini pertama kali kita melihat sunset berdua di rooftop, kan?" Tanyaku untuk mengalihkan topic agar Sehun tak menggodaku semakin parah.

"Nde," Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Kalau begitu ayo taking selca!" Ajakku sambil menggambil handphone dari saku celanaku.

"Say cheese! Hana dul set, cheese!"

Setelah setelah selesai selca, aku langsung menguploadnya di Instagram. _'Beautiful nightfall with my lovely boyfriend'_ . Aku dan Sehun tersenyum bangga. Lalu kami saling berpelukan.

"Saranghae my Princess Luhan," Ucapnya sambil mencium ujung kepalaku.

"Nado saranghae my Prince Sehun," Balasku. Ini adalah senja yang sangat mengesankan bagiku maupun Sehun, mungkin. Cantiknya langit di kala senja semakin sempurna dengan kehadiran my lovely boyfriend, Oh Sehun.

 _-Beautiful Nightfall END-_

Oke, ini fanfic pertamaku yang aku publish di FFn :v ya itung-itung buat nyoba/? ni fanfic pendek banget kan ya, sengaja itu:v tapi besok-besok lagi bakal publish fanfic yang lebih panjang lagi. Mohon dukungan dan bimbingannya yah! Hehe

Yaudah deh, cukup segini aja. Abis baca RCL juseyo~~ yah setidaknya tinggalin jejak, jangan jadi sider. Gamsahamnida, Annyeong~~


End file.
